


kiss mwah

by morph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: CAN YOU BELIEVE, Crack, Other, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morph/pseuds/morph
Summary: what if we kissed,,, and we were an angel and a demon...





	kiss mwah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aziraphale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aziraphale/gifts).



Aziraphale kissed Crowley.

":)!"

"<3," Crowley replied.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah can i get a wahoo
> 
> also you should read someone else's fic, appreciate all those fanfic authors
> 
> this is what the hsc has driven me to


End file.
